harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' Initial greeting: "Hi, ____. Good morning. I'm the mayor of Mineral Town. Nice to meet you. The person responsible for picking up your shipments moved away yesterday. At the town meeting, the issue of choosing someone else to do it was raised, and I lost at rock-paper-scissors. So.. Well, now I have to pick up your shipments." *"Hey, hey! ___! Done after a hard day?" *"Hello there, ____. Thanks for your hard work." *Are you working hard, _? 'Chat' Male Version *"___, are you working hard? Just remember, I am always 100% behind you!" *"Why am I doing shipping? Well, there are many reasons. Oh well. No biggie." At Romana's: *"Romana is a family friend of mine. I have known her for decades. Romana has even helped with Mineral Town a lot too." *"This villa is really big, and very comfortable." *"I am thinking of making my house more like this villa. I'll go talk with my son." Female Version *I'm supporting you all the way. *Why am I doing the shipping as well?... Well, there are certain circumstances.. Well, nothing wrong with that, is there?" *'When shown your dog/cat: '"___, that's no good. You mustn't play tricks like that!" *'Returns your ball (first time): '"Hey! ___! Here is the ball you lost. Try not to lose it this time. You got it, right?" *'Returns your ball (multiple times):' "Here's a new ball. Be extra careful this time, OK! You got it right?" *'If you attempt to ship your dog ball:' "____... I found the ball I gave you in the shipping bin. What were you thinking? Are you low on cash? You can ship the ball, but you won't get much gold for it. If you're a farmer, you can make money somehow, right?" *'At the bottom of the mine:' "What am I doing? Can't you tell? I'm on business." At Romana's: ' *"This mansion is so big and pleasant to be in." *"Maybe I should make my house more like this mansion? I'll talk to my son about it." 'Gifts Male Version *'Loved:' "This really makes me happy. I didn't expect such a nice present." *'Liked: '"Is this for me? Thank you!" *'Disliked:' "___, this won't do. I don't like it." *'Birthday Gift:' "I guess it is my birthday! Thank you, ___!" Female Version *'Loved:' "I'm very pleased. I didn't expect to get something so nice." *'Liked: '"Ooh.. This is nice. Thank you." *'Hated:' "There are things that even I cannot allow. ___!!" *'Birthday Gift:' "It's my birthday today. Oh, ___. Thank you." *'When given jewelery: '"Why, that is a fine item. Does it suit me? I'll try it on." *'When given accessories: '"Hohoho. This is nice. I'll make it a prize in the Mayor's Golf Tournament. Oh thank you." 'Festivals' Cooking Festival *(male version): "I'm looking forward to seeing what dishes are presented." *(female version): "I wonder what kind of food will be brought out?" Duck Festival: ' *(male version): "Even among ducks, there are differences in facial features." *(male version:) "Your duck looks really nice." *(female version): "You know, ducks each have their own unique faces." *(female version): "Whew, this contest was really worth watching!" *'You enter a duck (male version): "Hey, ___. Your duck has an attractive head." *'You enter a duck and lose (male version): '"I thought your duck would win for sure, ___... How disappointing." *'You enter a duck and win (female version): '"Whoa, congratulations! Your duck is really energetic!" *'You enter and lose (female version):' "Ahh, you were so close! I really thought your duck would win." Beach Opening: *(male version): "When it comes to serving a big meal, Kai is the man." *(male version): "Boy, that was delicious! Did you also eat your fill, ___?" *(female version): "It's quite splendid that Kai made this all-you-can-eat!" *(female version): "Whew, that was SO good! Did you eat a lot too, ____?" Chicken Festival: ' *(male version): "When it comes to the Chicken Festival in Mineral Town, the big event is Chicken Sumo." *(male version): "This year's festival was especially well worth seeing. That was so much fun." *'You enter a chicken (female version): "Your chicken is really cute." *'You enter a chicken and lose (female version):' "This is VERY good. You'll definitely win next year." Cow Festival: *"Many fine cows gathered here." *"I'm so happy there were nice cows to see again this year." *'You enter a cow (male version):' "I think your cow is really good. It must be true if I said it." *'You enter a cow (female version):' "Your cow is really amazing. I'm serious, no joke." *'You enter a cow and win (male version):' "Congratulations! Your cow was great! I can't wait for next year!" *'You enter a cow and lose (male version):' "That's really too bad. Try harder next year!" *'You enter a cow and lose (female version): '"That was really close. Do your best again next year." *'You enter a cow and win (female version):' "This is a joyous occasion! Congratultions!" Harvest Festival: *(male version): "Did you have fun? It's good to have a meal and bring everyone together." *(female version): "Was it fun? A feast every now and then isn't such a bad thing." 'New Years Eve: ' *(male version): "What's up, ___? Did you also come here to eat Year End Noodles? Eat your fill before you go." *(female version): "Hey there, ___. Did you come to eat some noodles too? Eat a lot while you're here!" *(female version): "How about ringing in the New Year with some soba noodles? Okay, everybody, dig in! No need to be shy!" 'New Years Day: ' *(male version): "What's up, ___? Have you also come to eat rice cakes? I also have a weakness for rice cakes. I believe I'll eat quite a lot of them today." *(female version): "Hey there, ____. Did you come to eat Rice Cakes too? Yeah, I love them too! I'm gonna eat a lot today." Category:DS Quotes